Yami's Feelings
by port rocks
Summary: Yami's feelings for some brunette girl.read and review please


It's only a short story before I write up my T.V show some mothers do 'ave'em

Of carouse it's Yugioh again, I can't help it is so good

No summery made it sorry but I can say it's all it Yami's Prove

**Yami's feelings**

**One short story:**

Let's introduce myself first

I was an ancient pharaoh about 5,000 years ago and I'm still alive 'wow' I most be the oldest person alive (well Yeah) I think that's quit funny because I don't even look a day over 60, I think I must look about 17 or 18 years old enough with my age.

Let's talk about my hair well I have black and red hair and I also have blond strikes going throw them, oh yeah and before I for get my lovely blond bangles, I don't even know where my hair came from but boy its so good and it suits me from head to toe,

but not last or less we have my colour eyes to top it all off which are violet (purple) there the same colour, I go to the nearest school with my friends Joey, Tristan, Duke, Yugi and my bother now. We never were bothers until I got my own body, and now where bothers.

Oh how can I forget the lovely Tea Gardener oppes did I say lovely (blushing) oh I mean the nice Tea Gardener, with brown (brunette) hair cutting just above her shoulder, and oh those eyes of hers' beautiful bright colour blue eyes matching the river Nile.

Oh shit I talk a lot I better get going on with the story

Once again another ruff night, that's the four time this week 'umm why are my bed sheets wet?'

'oh great if Grandpa fines out that the sheets are wet man I'll be in the shit…think… think' I came up with an idea the washing machine I pulled off all the sheet rushed down stair to the back, lucky for me that know one was up yet, shoving much shit in the wash machine that I could shutting the door putting in the soap, and bang it works pretty cool I didn't even blow it up this time yeppy go me.

"Yami what are you doing up so early?" oh no I'm busted

"Umm I was just getting an early start this morning before school Grandpa" I could see Grandpa looking at me wired

"Ok just that you are always the last one to wake up every morning" Grandpa turned away from me as he didn't care in the world, oh well good for me that is, now breakfast 'yummy'

I could hear foot steps coming from up stairs, it only had to be Yugi only one left in bed,

"Good morning everyone" as Yugi stretched his arms

"Had a good sleep" Grandpa asked Yugi, 'ummm why is Yugi looking at me like that, I don't do anything wrong I hope'

"Yeah could have been better" 'oh No what on earth is he going on about, and why is he still looking at me like that?'

"What do you mean?" Grandpa questioned Yugi I just finished of my breakfast instead

"Oh nothing just some strange noises that's all" Yugi I'll sware if he stare at me like that again I'll send him to the end of darkness

I finally had my breakfast, and now I'm outside with Yugi walking to school like every day

"Did you have a good night sleep?" I heard Yugi asked me

"Umm why do you ask?" I couldn't not help myself but look at him from the corner of my eye, I new something was up

"It sound like to me you did" I stopped dead in my tracks with my arms beside me

"And what is that meant to mean?" now I'm looking worried at him

"You were talking in your sleep about Tea" oh shit now I can feel my cheeks burning up like fire, I have to fight it back before….I

"It sounded like you were having the time of your life" Yugi smirked evilly at me, oh I can't help it my…my…my cheeks are burning, I can't believe it he heard me

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha" that's it I can only take two types of people, one people being nice to me, two and making fun of my friends and laughing at me isn't one of them

"Why YOU LITTLE BRAT!"On goody my little Yugi has stopped laughing and now running for his live, that's good now "Just you WAIT YUGI UNTIL I GET MY HEADS ON YOU I'll…" I chose too run after him "Y…U...G...I"

I could see Yugi reaching the schools gates just up ahead, just a little more 'I've go you'

"Yami" oh no that voice, it's... it's I turn around

"T...e…a" I caught my breath in my throat, she looks beautiful, her hair blowing softly in the wind, playing some love music to my ears, her eyes jazz as more bluer very time I see her

"Yami" that voice sounds like the angels singing

"YAMI"

"Ummm what" I came back from my dreamland, my cheeks must be red as an tomato by now

"Why were you running after Yugi?" I could never tell her the truth

"He just got on my nerve that's all" I started walking towards class before the bell rang

"oh ok" I could hear Tea' foot steps coming up behind me

We got in to class, the very first person I saw was the most pain in the ass YUGI MOTOU, I give him the most scary stare in the world that I could make, by the look I go from him was priceless only if I had an camera, I could use it for black mail

I moved to my sit in front of Joey, I turned around and gave him an high five we always do that, I turned back around my heart just stopped dead that beautiful brunette Tea just smile at me (blushed) of carouse I was blushing from ear to ear. Next moment the teacher Mr. Jolly walked in

"good morning people, today we are going to start history on Egypt please get your books out and write this down from the board" I got out my book, from my bag the funny thing was that my eyes didn't look at the board they just stopped dead in front, at Tea I tried to move them but they didn't go they just desired to stop there, guess its better then looking at the board.

'Ouch' what in the hell was that hit my cheek

"Yugi pass that note to me" shit I didn't even no the Teacher had eyes in the back of his head,

Yugi came over and pick up the paper that fell on the floor and hand it to Mr. Jolly

"Sit down and write out 50 lines 'I must not write notes in classes"

"Yes Sir" I watched Yugi walked back to his desk 'sucked in Yugi what goes around comes around'

(Bring)

Oh boy its lunch time yeppy I'm hungry, I walked in to the lunchroom where I saw my friends, as always theirs a seat next to Tea again, I think they do this just to toucher me, at less is better then sitting next to Tristan and Joey always fighting I hate it is a pain.

I sat down on my seat next to Tea with my lunch tray

"So Yami I heard you didn't sleep well last night?" Joey smirked, I chocked on my soft drink

"What" I turn my head straight towards Joey

"Don't worry I won't say anything" he winked at me, now I'm getting pissed I could hear someone near by giggling it sound like, oh Yeah its Yugi's voice of carouse I should of known

"Oh what's the matter Yami have we hurt an soft spot?" oh great now Tristan has joyed in making fun of me

"Would you leave him alone" I could see Tea stand up beside me yelling at them

"I'm going" I stood up and took my tray with food outside and walked to a big tree away from everyone

They think I'm an loser I can't believe that Yugi had to go and tell them about last night, its not fare that I have this feeling for her, "I can't help it" I could feel a tear falling from my eyes

"Yami" oh great why can't it be someone other and not her, I can't face her right now

"Yami are you ok..." I felt Tea place an hand on my shoulder; I looked up and softly smiled "Yeah I'll be alright"

"Are you sure" I could see the concern in her eyes, oh god I got lost in her eyes, there was only one thing I could and I placed my lips upon hers, oh boy they tasted like sugar sweet what got me was that she was glad to returned the kiss, after a while which I need some air

"Tea I'm sorry I don….." what this Tea placed one of her fingers upon my month, and then………………..SHE KISSED ME BACK

"I love you" oh my god she loves me

"I love you too"

And we kissed again

The END

Please review


End file.
